


Слышишь ли ты, как бьется мое сердце?

by Maiolaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Bang Challenge, Detroit, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Illustrated, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine
Summary: Юри верил, что любовь — это болезнь. Пхичит научил его, что она может быть здоровьем.





	Слышишь ли ты, как бьется мое сердце?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Yuri!!! on Ice Big Bang 2017](http://yoibigbang.diary.ru/p213252087.htm)  
>  [Minati](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3213044) и анонимный доброжелатель — иллюстраторы  
>  За бетинг спасибо [Glowfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowfish/pseuds/Glowfish)
> 
> Плейлист с музыкой из текста [тут](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEEm2BQp_gYu19gaNGRT4DFOsNxgDdEyy)

Все началось с Дебюсси.

Ванесса вертела кольцо на пальце, улыбалась даже во сне, если верить Эшли, и между тренировками составляла список гостей. Прямо об окончании карьеры еще не объявили, но, судя по долетевшим до Юри обрывкам разговора с тренером, Ванесса на Чемпионате Мира настраивалась только на золото и присматривала домик на Восточном побережье.

Тогда Юри немного думал о любви, в основном, раздраженно, из-за предсвадебной суеты, затем пытался понять ее для своей программы, глядя в потолок ночами вместо сна и обещая себе, что больше не согласится ни с одним предложением Челестино.  
Когда становилось совсем тоскливо, он оставался в спорткомплексе после закрытия и бесцельно импровизировал под Шакиру.  
Он пытался не представлять, как будет смешон: не влюблявшийся ни разу, с песней, выбивающейся по стилю, жанру, попросту по всему из того, что он делал раньше.  
Он отстукивал ритм "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro".

Конечно, все началось с Дебюсси. С последнего сезона Ванессы, с темы Юри "Любовь", с Эшли, которой не терпелось залить какое-нибудь видео на свой новый ютуб-канал.

Темой их отношений мог бы стать ["Лунный свет"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY): из темноты новолуния, когда они еще не были знакомы, через острый серп месяца, который с каждой проведенной вместе ночью рос и становился все ярче, к ослепительному полнолунию.

Пхичит точно знает, когда влюбился: с первого взгляда.

Был ноябрь, тренер с энтузиазмом подсчитывала вместе с Пхичитом баллы и гадала о шансах взрослых фигуристов попасть в финал Гран-При, они смотрели старые выступления фаворитов, которые неизменно воодушевляли Пхичита. Контраст между тем, что умела топовая верхушка сейчас, и тем, какими они были во время дебюта, заставлял его ощутить прилив сил, он с радостью бросался на покорение новых вершин и терпеливо сносил всю боль и такую усталость, что мешала заснуть.

И вот однажды в череде покрытых ледяной крошкой выступлений прошлых лет им попалась новинка. Пхичит успел только прочитать название видео, ["Katsuki Yuri’s Hips Don't Lie! [Joe Louis Arena, Detroit]"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM), как грянула музыка.  
Пхичит вскочил, подался вперед, чтобы разглядеть движения ног, сам не заметив, как притопывает в такт. Он не верил своим глазам.  
То, что они видели, не было ни выступлением, ни готовой программой, Пхичит был уверен, что попробуй тот фигурист включить песню сначала и повторить прокат, получилось бы что-то другое.

Чистое бездумное растворение в музыке.

— Эти дорожки шагов, — выдохнул он, — будто по сердцу моему. Больно смотреть на такую красоту!

Пхичит застонал на комбинации вращений, именно над ними он бился последние недели, на видео же они выглядели так, что любой прохожий, который спешил по бангкокским улочкам домой, мог бы свернуть на каток и исполнить их без особого труда.  
— Страшно представить, сколько тренировок стоит за подобной легкостью, — прошептал он. И тут же решил, что скорее заночует на катке, чем завершит завтрашнюю тренировку очередным падением.  
— Тренер Сацуки! — Пхичит поклонился и очень серьезно на нее посмотрел, когда закончился пятый повтор видео. — Не жалейте меня. Я прошу, помогите стать на один уровень с, — он обернулся к монитору, прочел название еще раз и продолжил, — с Кацуки Юри!  
— Кое-что поздно нагонять, у этого мальчика явно балетное прошлое, — прокомментировала Сацуки. — И он старше. Но мне нравится твой настрой.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.

Отпраздновали день рождения короля, год клонился к завершению, когда в самом конце декабря тренер позвала его смотреть японские национальные.

Пхичит не мог не признать, что куда-то подевались раскованность и общий дух свободы. Кацуки Юри через камеру профессионалов смотрелся совсем не так, как на любительской съемке. Что-то было не так, глубоко не так, но все равно не получилось отвести от него взгляд. Темой этого сезона была заявлена "Любовь", и Пхичит не хотел думать о том, есть ли у этого предпосылки, и тем более, почему его это вообще волнует.

То, что катал Кацуки, не было светлым, лучшим чувством, а скорее, одержимостью, от которой кружится голова, мутнеет в глазах и бросает в жар, путающий мысли.  
Пхичит замер, зачарованный, и дышал в такт музыке, только что не подпевал.

Кацуки Юри предлагал зрителям свою душу в каждом шаге, наклоне головы, вращении, и Пхичит с радостью бы ее взял.

— Как под гипноз попал, — сказал он по завершении, разглядывая Кацуки, закусившего губу в ожидании оценок. [Песня](http://pleer.net/tracks/14408005P3Gy) продолжала вертеться у него в голове.

Новому персональному и национальному рекорду он обрадовался даже больше, чем сам Кацуки.

Когда на Азиатских играх в родном Бангкоке Пхичит выгрыз бронзу, поменяв местами прыжки, завершив программу тройным акселем, никто не удивился, что ему сразу два тренера предложили переехать.

Сацуки Мурамото с легким сердцем отпустила его в Детройт, шепнув, что не сомневалась в выборе. Мама, хоть и не одобрила, — у них дома был швейцарский флаг, на соревнованиях она болела за Джакометти с силой тысячи таек, приговаривая, что это, конечно же, пока крошка Пхичит не дебютирует со взрослыми, — но приняла и убедила отца, что Пхичит прав, каким бы опытным тренером ни был Капичек, действующий чемпион в любом случае заберет себе слишком много внимания, которое пригодилось бы и Пхичиту.

Условия Челестино Чалдини были лучше, чему Пхичит обрадовался до невразумительного писка.  
"Буду кататься рядом с Кацуки Юри и вызнаю все техники и секреты. Буду. Кататься. С ним!"

Пхичит отправил пачку фото Инчхона, не успел на месте из-за толпы фанаток с плакатами, ожидающих рейс из Пекина, и огляделся: Детройт Метрополитан Уэйн Каунти в виде тега, безусловно, превосходил корейский аэропорт, но на контрасте совсем не впечатлял. Он сделал дежурные пару снимков и отписался маме о том, что приземлился.

Ответ пришел тут же:  
"У тебя за спиной, под синим указателем "От A1 до A36" с белой стрелкой стоит мальчик с табличкой. Погляди на месте, мне кажется, это твое имя. Напиши, как доберешься до места и позвони завтра. Мама любит тебя <3"

Пхичит развернулся и поперхнулся воздухом.  
"Я не готов".  
Чалдини его предупредил, что застрял в Ванкувере на сборах с ученицей, и, хотя до последнего надеялся, что успеет вернуться, подготовил план "Б". Однако Пхичит совсем не соотнес заверение, что волноваться не о чем, в крайнем случае встретит его будущий сосед, с тем фактом, что кроме Кацуки у его нового тренера — сплошные девчонки.

На деревянных ногах, забыв весь свой английский, под весом разом потяжелевших чемоданов он двинулся вперед.  
Кацуки заметил его, только когда Пхичит подошел впритык.  
"Интересно, он в линзах катается? Я и не знал, что со зрением все так плохо".  
Судя по всему, английский забыли они оба.  
Пхичит ткнул в табличку и выдавил:  
— Это я.

В самолете он думал, как бы половчее обставить их первую встречу, представляя в мечтах, как восхитительно катается на новой арене, а Кацуки Юри видит его из-за бортика и… После "и" вариантов было несчетное множество, сходились они в одном: реакция будет положительной.  
Сейчас же Пхичит мог только тускло улыбаться, глядя на кумира снизу вверх, он не думал, что Кацуки и без коньков такой высокий.  
Тот наконец отмер, впихнул табличку под мышку и протянул руку:  
— Привет, я Юри. Кацуки, выступаю за Японию, одиночник, как ты, ученик Челестино.  
Его голос немного дрожал.  
— Пхичит Чуланонт, Таиланд. Можно просто Пхичит. Надеюсь, мы подружимся.  
Они постояли, держась за руки.  
Кацуки спохватился, забрал чемоданы и повел его за собой, пояснив, что такси уже ждет.  
— Извини, что медленно соображаю, когда Челестино позвонил и сказал, что может не успеть вернуться, то я перенервничал. Вспоминал всю ночь себя и первые дни в незнакомой стране. — Он обернулся и оглядел Пхичита с шапки до ботинок. — А ты младше, чем я тогда.

За время поездки напряжение между ними полностью выветрилось, и в свой новый дом Пхичит входил, переполненный до краев любопытством, казалось, что от резких движений оно расплещется вокруг. Кацуки сбросил обувь у входа и пошел вперед, включая везде свет.  
— Моя комната, кухня, твоя комната, там дальше — ванная.  
Он остановился посреди коридора, подбирая слова:  
— Наверное, разбирать вещи лучше завтра. Есть хочешь?  
Пхичит покачал головой: волнение отбило весь аппетит.  
— Если ночью проснешься, не стесняйся, включай свет и разогрей все в микроволновке. Пользоваться умеешь?  
Пхичит промахнулся курткой мимо вешалки.  
— Таиланд — цивилизованная страна. Что за вопрос!  
Кацуки поднял руки:  
— Прости, больше не буду. Но мне случалось встречать тех, кто не умел нажимать на кнопки.  
— Не рассказывай ужасы перед сном.

Раньше Пхичиту уже приходилось бывать в странах других часовых поясов, но всегда недолго, и после окончания Кубков, Чемпионатов и Турниров он возвращался домой, в полный жизни и потенциала Бангкок, яркий и днем, и ночью в неоновом свете. Сейчас его ждали месяцы, а если все пойдет хорошо, то и годы в Детройте, одиннадцать часов разницы, многие километры суши и целый океан между ним и семьей.

Он укрылся одеялом и пожалел, что не взял с собой ни одну из мягких игрушек, подарков фанатов, чтобы сразу показаться взрослым. Очень хотелось хоть что-нибудь сейчас обнять. Он вытянул руку в сторону выхода и мысленно продолжил линию, пока не уперся в закрытую дверь: в комнату Кацуки он пока не заходил, надеялся завтра же заглянуть.  
"Есть ли у него постеры на стенах и с кем? В интервью он не говорит о кумирах. На вопросы о том, кто вдохновляет его, отмалчивается, упоминает музыку к своим программам и рекламирует родительский бизнес".  
Пхичит уже приметил место, куда повесит фотографию с Кристоффом Джакометти, подписанную пожеланием вырасти достойным соперником.

"Продолжай в том же духе!" — подбодрил он сам себя и дал двум перелетам, пересадке и волнениям этого дня увлечь его под густую теплую воду с бликами-сновидениями.

В первую неделю Пхичит не успевал разложить все по полочкам, и в прямом: он разобрал только один чемодан, и в переносном смысле: несколько раз принял светлокожую блондинку Илву Рабе, норвежскую спортсменку, за Эшли Смит, родом из Майями, рыжую как солнышко, с веснушками, перепутал свой шкафчик в раздевалке с пустым и, пока искал нужный, успел попрощаться с вещами, зазевался на первой же тренировке и влетел лбом в ворота для ресурфейсера, правда, отделался легким испугом и получасовой лекцией от мамы. Из последнего он извлек урок: нужно внимательнее подходить к выбору фотографий для постов, если на вас подписаны родители. По крайней мере, придержать их, чтобы отмахиваться: "Да эта ссадина зажила давно, дело было две недели назад". И, конечно, нужно просто быть внимательнее.  
Еще за первым совместным завтраком Юри, — он легко разрешил называть себя по имени, развеяв все опасения Пхичита, что тот придает большое значение традиционным формам послушания и во главу угла ставит разницу в возрасте, — снял свои очки и предложил примерить, когда Пхичит поинтересовался, какое у него зрение.  
Пхичит до сих пор не мог взять в толк, как Юри не впечатывается в бортик на каждой тренировке, и пару секунд подозревал, что в основном тренируется тот без лишних наблюдателей и товарищей по катку не из-за привычки, а именно потому, что все именно так и происходит. Потом устыдился, осторожно снял с себя очки и передал их назад.  
"Да, нужно быть внимательнее, особенно если я могу это делать без труда".

Юри везде его водил буквально за руку. Пхичит попробовал возмутиться и тут же чуть не шагнул под машину.  
— И в Японии, и в Таиланде — левостороннее движение, а здесь — наоборот. Просто нужно привыкнуть, я по себе знаю.  
И руку сжимал в своей ладони крепко.  
Пхичит попробовал отшутиться:  
— У нас, скорее, обестороннее движение.  
Юри покосился на него и невинно напомнил его же слова:  
— А я думал, Таиланд — цивилизованная страна.  
Пхичит кивнул, не сдержав улыбку:  
— Все очень спешат в светлое будущее, чтобы придерживаться каких-то там правил.

Юри подошел перед началом тренировки, подбрасывая блокираторы левой рукой.  
— Видел твою викторину для полуночников.  
Пхичит взялся за голову:  
— Хватит, я осознал. Все-все уже рассказали, что по ночам стоит спать.  
Юри поморгал, сбитый с мысли. Он отложил блокираторы, показал раскрытые пустые ладони и проверил его коньки внутри. Пхичит закатил глаза: этот вопрос они тоже обсуждали, он не принимал такую точку зрения.  
"Да, я знаком со всеми пару дней и не могу быть на все сто уверенным в каждом. Но и паранойя не выход".  
— Я о другом хотел сказать. Та мелодия, что ты напевал… Это "Nessun Dorma". Немного забавно, как сложилось.  
— Спасибо, я проверил утром комментарии, но их формат не самый удобный для поиска ответов, — Пхичит зашнуровал коньки, посмотрел, ровно ли лежит язычок ботинка и протянул руку за блокираторами. — Все больше пишут о том, что скучают по ярким солнечным фотографиям Таиланда. Где это я ее мог подцепить, разогнала весь сон.  
— В следующий раз разбуди меня, — легко предложил Юри. — Я бы быстрее подсказал да и заснул обратно без проблем. Только я крепко сплю, хорошенько придется пошуметь. Не смущайся!

Пхичит выглядел немного оскорбленным предположением о том, что умеет смущаться, но согласился без раздумий.

Как-то Пхичит спросил, навесили ли эту заботу на Юри официально распоряжением тренера, договором с девочками, которые жили чуть дальше от родного катка и в другой стороне, но все равно пытались его опекать, или это целиком личная инициатива. Еще он уточнил, верны ли сведения в Википедии, о том что у Юри всего одна — старшая — сестра, а не ватага младших братьев и сестренок.  
Юри рассмеялся:  
— Я тоже читал статью о тебе! И да, есть только Мари. Она объездила автостопом всю Японию, рассказывала о жизни на Хоккайдо зимой, когда помогала собирать вещи в Детройт, четыре моих шарфа — ее рук дело, — Юри поправил один из них на Пхичите, который слово "весна" понимал чересчур прямо. — Наверное, я копирую то, как она относилась ко мне.

Он задумался, и до супермаркета они шли в молчании.

После ужина Пхичит подошел с вопросом, как лучше добраться до набережной, чтобы погулять, и можно ли верить карте от Гугла.  
Юри замялся, но, заглянув в глаза напротив, все-таки рассказал:  
— Когда я только переехал, все горячо предлагали помощь в любой мелочи, но мне не хотелось обременять собой и так занятых людей. Решил, что не зря двадцать первый век на дворе, нужно пользоваться. И чуть было нелегально не перешел границу Канады. Двигаясь на юг во время пробежки. На юг!  
Объемы пробежек Пхичит уже успел оценить, поэтому не удивился.  
— Не думаю, что набережная окажется в принципиально другом месте, просто помни, что если вокруг стало мало людей, а ты уверен, что идешь в верном направлении, позвони кому-нибудь из нас, чтобы уточнить. Детройт — это такой город, где переход границы не самое страшное. Челестино тогда хохотал до слез, я совсем было решил что все, я его доконал, мне же все время хотелось спать, я путался в ногах и проваливал простейшие элементы, допрыгался. Тренер радуется, что сплавит меня назад.  
Юри легонько похлопал его по плечу и поднялся собрать тарелки:  
— Это все акклиматизация. Не волнуйся, все мы прошли через это, даже Эшли. Мы понимаем. Скоро пройдет.

Пхичит и не представлял, сколько напряжения в себе носил до этого момента, когда оно схлынуло. Он встал и оттеснил Юри от раковины:  
— Ты готовил, я мою посуду. Что так развеселило тренера?  
— Он вспомнил одного бывшего ученика, не знаю, может, ты и в встречал его на соревнованиях, я-то старше. Жан-Жак Леруа. Он в свободное время развлекался тем, что переходил границу, чтобы с той стороны позвонить друзьям. Легально, конечно, он сам канадец.

Пхичит подумал, о скольком Юри ему уже рассказал и со сколькими людьми познакомил, поделившись важными фактами, вроде того, что с Илвой не стоит обсуждать ее программы под Грига, хотя Пхичит хотел узнать, почему она так сильно любила композитора, выступала исключительно под него, а сейчас примеряла на себя образ Кармен.  
— Ты, видимо, очень общительный, — поделился наблюдением Пхичит.  
— Я?! — изумился Юри.

"Или это я — особенный", — задумался Пхичит.  
Он бы запостил в Инстаграм селфи с вопросом, если бы Юри (и еще двести тысяч человек) не были там на него подписаны.  
Соцсети в некотором роде дисциплинировали его и поощряли спрашивать лично или молчать всегда.

— Вот что забыл. Имей в виду, будут рождественские подарки. До Рождества далеко, но чем ближе к зиме, тем суровее наше расписание, там уже на поиски времени не останется.  
— Я буддист, — отмахнулся Пхичит.  
Юри с жалостью на него посмотрел:  
— Моя семья придерживается Синто. И это меня не спасло.  
— Что вообще можно подарить тренеру?  
Юри поделился:  
— Я в первый год сделал четверной тулуп десять из десяти, — заметив, как Пхичит одобряюще кивнул, он поспешил продолжить: — Это не лучший пример!  
— А по-моему, разумно. Тяжело, но разумно.

Пхичит подумал, что он на редкость самонадеян для человека, который только-только расправился с тройным акселем, но вспомнил, что в юниорах никто и никогда не берется за четверные, тем более, десять из десяти, чтобы можно было легко вставить прыжок в программу и выполнить на соревнованиях.  
У него была вся жизнь впереди.

"И уж я как-нибудь донесу, что хотел бы гулять по городу вместе с ним, а не в обнимку с Гугл-картами".

Утром воскресенья Юри зашел в ванную и тут же шарахнулся в сторону, приложившись о косяк. Пхичит чуть не подавился зубной пастой  
— Ох...  
— Что не так?  
— Извини. Совсем забыл, что опять живу не один, после того, как Оливер получил травму и съехал, привык, что кроме меня тут никого.  
Пхичит встал на носочки и растрепал его волосы со словами "Эй, я тут уже неделю живу. Обидно". Юри заглянул в зеркало и не стал ничего поправлять.  
— Я говорил, что мы завтракаем у тренера?  
— Каждый день.  
— Просто для меня это был тот еще стресс. Столько новых людей, у которых бесчисленное количество вопросов. Ванесса признавалась, что вначале чувствовала себя как на допросе. Не знаю, как ей удалось в итоге разговорить меня. Ванесса Рамирез, чемпионка мира среди одиночниц.  
— Я знаю, кто она. У двоюродной сестры из Макао есть автограф, та ей расписалась прямо на коньках, когда приезжала в летний лагерь с программой "Спорт для девочек". Да и тренер рассказывал об успехах своих подопечных, когда знакомился с моими родителями. Он был у нас для подписания договора. Заходи, я закончил.

Дом у Челестино оказался просторным и одновременно уютным, с большими панорамными окнами, стенами в теплой гамме и мягкими коврами, одно удовольствие было по таким ходить. Они с Юри пришли первыми, что было неудивительно, Юри ходил так быстро, что Пхичит поспевал за ним только потому, что являлся профессиональным спортсменом.

Завтрак прошел в приятной атмосфере доброжелательного внимания, в котором Пхичит с удовольствием искупался. Он попал в хорошую компанию людей, которым не все равно, и с улыбкой рассказывал обо всем, будто поворачивался разными гранями к солнцу, чтобы засиять всеми цветами радуги.

Под шумок он постарался выведать как можно больше о самом Юри.

— Юниорский дебют? Это было так давно, я и не помню, — острый локоток Эшли ткнул Юри под ребра. — Вот напишу миссис Смит о том, что меня обижают.  
— Давай, мама давно с тобой не общалась.  
— У меня был Лоэнгрин и ["Лунная соната"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrfw0RqakTg), — все-таки ответил Юри. — Не хотел, но Минако-сенсей убедила, что несмотря на то, что старо и заезженно, стоит начинать с классики. А у тебя?  
— Мой первый тренер был русским, Федоров Сергей Михайлович, — Пхичит выговорил это так быстро, что разобрал только Челестино, потому что лично был знаком с тем и даже помнил, как это пишется. — Так что короткая была под концентрированную тоску, ["Слезу" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AneABJXRym8) Мусоргского. В жизни не слышал ничего печальнее, — нахохлился Пхичит.  
— А вторая? Рахманинов? Чайковский? — предположила Илва.  
Пхичит замялся, встретился взглядом с Челестино, разглядывающего его молча, со спокойным вниманием, хотя он-то точно знал, что это была за программа: они разбирали каждое выступление, начиная именно с юниоров, глубже, по словам тренера, искать было незачем, и ответил:  
— Тут мы с Юри близнецы-братья.  
— Тоже "Лунная соната"? Как я и говорил, заезженно.  
— У тебя оценка на семь баллов выше моей, я сравнивал.  
— Зачем?  
Пхичит выдержал драматическую паузу и рассказал, с какими чувствами смотрел японские национальные прошлого года.  
— Мне казалось, твой кумир — Кристофф, — Юри посмотрел на него с недоверием.  
— Он круче всех, — горячо согласился Пхичит. — Покажите мне человека, у которого он не кумир.  
— Попович! Цао Бинь! — одновременно, со смешками, выдали Илва и Эшли.  
— Это уже крайности, — урезонил их Челестино.

Илва сложила руки на коленях и призналась:  
— Знаете, я тут тоже в некотором роде из-за Юри. Когда мне предложили переехать в Детройт, я посмотрела текущие программы ваших учеников.  
Челестино рассмеялся, вспомнив, какое поветрие их всех тогда охватило, и поняв, к чему она клонит.  
— У всех как на подбор — Дебюсси: "Море", "Лунный свет", "Остров радости", несколько "Арабесок" и "Сады под дождем", один только Юри отстоял свой выбор. Я решила, что можно попробовать, раз это в принципе возможно. Дома мне кроме Грига ничего не светило.  
Юри замахал руками:  
— Все совсем не так! Наоборот!  
Эшли повернулась к Пхичиту и изобразила:  
— Я первый попросил "Лунный свет"! Я всегда соглашался с вашими предложениями, а сейчас хочу выбрать сам! — она откинула со лба прядь волос и приняла деловой вид, — Нет, Юри, солнце мое, "Лунный свет" — моя программа, это не обсуждается. Мне двадцать шесть лет, я хочу уйти с золотой медалью.  
Челестино хлопнул в ладоши:  
— В итоге хорошо получилось, разве не так?

Вместо ответа Юри выпил чаю.

Пхичит поспешил перевести разговор, хотя сам очень любил ["Lips"](https://music.yandex.ru/album/4018329/track/32941960), произвольную того сезона.  
— Все хотел спросить, чей это синтезатор у нас стоит. Забыл кто-то при переезде?  
— А, это Юри играет, — легко сдала его Илва. — Когда у него не складывается с программой, он играет музыку от нее. И для меня это делал, — она благодарно улыбнулась. — Я так нервничала перед поездкой в Тронхейм на национальные, сама не знаю почему, у меня в Норвегии пока нет соперниц, что перекраивала программу по несколько раз в неделю. Я приходила перед его вечерними тренировками и просила сыграть.  
Юри откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул.  
— Я иногда жалею о том, что нельзя держать фортепиано на льду во время тренировок, идеи приходят во время игры десятками.  
— Не забывай о важности разминки, — напомнил Челестино. — Нечего бежать от инструмента выполнять сложные элементы. Отсутствие травм — счастливый тренер! И ученик, конечно, тоже.  
Пхичит подпер ладонью подбородок, оглядел Юри и от всего сердца признался:  
— Я с удовольствием поставлю для тебя инструмент прямо на лед. Когда стану знаменитым и устрою свое ледовое шоу, приглашу.  
— "Пхичит и друзья"? Хорошая мечта. Я гоню прочь мысли о том, что буду делать дальше, они попросту не поместятся в моей голове все вместе сейчас.  
— Кстати, я понимаю, зачем ты играешь. У меня была программа под бетховенского ["Сурка"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtXULK1I9tk), намучился страшно, эй, не смешно, мне было десять лет. Поэтому по дороге на каток, во время разминки, за обедом и где только можно я сам себе напевал, — Пхичит сел ровно и тихонько затянул: — "Avecque sí, avecque là, avecque la marmotte. Avecque sí, avecque là, avecque la marmotte".  
Челестино ласково на него посмотрел и сказал:  
— Очень мило. Все верно делал.  
Он оглядел стол, заглянул в чашки, которые уже стояли пустыми, и подытожил:  
— Спасибо, что собрались. Если есть какой важный разговор, вас что-то тревожит — я рядом. Завтра начинается новая неделя, расписание такое же, кроме субботы, насчет нее решим в среду. Наберитесь сегодня новых впечатлений и отдохните. Разлетайтесь, птички.

На лестнице их нагнала Илва и спросила:  
— Ты это серьезно насчет ледового шоу?  
— А зачем бы иначе об этом говорить? Я хочу сделать что-то такое, — он отстучал пару тактов ["Nеssun Dorma"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uau48wh5CeI) на перилах, сам того не заметив, в поисках нужного слова, — что-то веселое. Наш вид спорта, конечно, как и многие другие, опасен, травматичен, требует больших вложений. Детям, которые только начинают кататься и родителям, которые боятся за них, хотелось бы показать, как это здорово. И просто привлечь новых зрителей. Он прошел в придержанную Юри для них дверь и, раскинув руки, покружился на месте:  
— Нет ничего лучше, чем фигурное катание! Вот это я и хочу выразить.  
Илва остановилась.  
— Подожду Эшли, мы собрались в зоопарк глядеть на ее любимых рысей. Спасибо. Я просто тоже думаю о чем-то таком. Я дочь своего отца и норвежка, хочу поставить "Пер Гюнт" на льду.  
Юри споткнулся и обернулся, изумленный:  
— Ты ведь уехала жить и тренироваться в Штаты, потому что больше не могла выступать под Грига. Тебя заставляли!  
— Верно. Если бы я не бросила, а вложила все, что чувствую, в соревнования, что бы осталось для чистого искусства? Ты ведь не думаешь, что я поссорилась с родителями? Мой отец — мой предыдущий тренер, — пояснила она Пхичиту.  
— Раньше думал.  
Илва похлопала Юри по плечу:  
— Жизнь не такая черно-белая штука. О, Эшли совладала со шнуровкой новых ботинок. Мы пошли. Увидимся!

Обратно они шли гораздо медленнее, стало теплее и облака отнесло к линии горизонта, поэтому это было вдвойне приятно.  
Пхичит решил узнать подробнее о том, как и на чем еще Юри играет.  
— Это все Нишигори-сан, мать одного мальчика, который занимался вместе со мной в одной балетной студии. Он постарше, сейчас уже женат. Смотри, вот он с дочками.  
Пхичиту продемонстрировали фотографию гордого отца с широкой улыбкой, неведомым образом удерживающего сразу троих малюток.  
— Нишигори-сан сказала, что у меня красивые длинные пальцы и спросила, не хочу ли я брать еще и уроки музыки, для балета это хорошо. Так и пошло. Уже позднее я встал на коньки, стало получаться. Не то чтобы я чувствовал, что это — дело всей моей жизни, — они остановились на светофоре и Пхичит загляделся на то, как ветер одним порывом приводит волосы Юри в беспорядок.  
"Надо бы и мне стричься не настолько коротко".  
— Я здесь, а не в консерватории по очень простой причине. Мне бы сидение за инструментом стоило как минимум этого всего, — Юри взмахнул свободной рукой вдоль своего тела, смутившись и отведя взгляд. — Стыдно сейчас признавать, но фигурное катание я выбрал именно из-за режима тренировок и нежелания потолстеть, — он прикусил губу и свел брови. — Как, разочаровался?  
— А я должен? Очень здорово. Хорошо, что не бросаешь совсем. Я в детстве одно время рисовал, но после того, как сняли гипс с левой руки, больше не брался. Каждый раз переживать, что из-за травмы не сможешь продолжать… Так вся радость со льда выветрится.

А про себя подумал, что лучший фигурист Японии выбирает очень странные черты, поступки и достижения для стыда.

К концу сезона Пхичит сам не помнил, о чем они говорили, что все еще оставалось невысказанным, а что обсудили целый десяток раз на воскресных завтраках.

Челестино был расстроен, и, хотя обязанности радушного хозяина выполнял исправно, не заметить перемену было сложно.

Пхичит не знал, как реагировать: его устраивал текущий состав учеников, он в принципе допускал, что когда-нибудь появятся другие, Эшли завершит карьеру, может быть, Юри уедет в Японию, но он не просто так выбрал Детройт вместо Базеля: четверо против девяти учеников, очевидно, где больше внимания.

Но четверной сальхов, который успешно прыгнул в финале юниорского Гран-При Плисецкий, вне всяких сомнений, его потряс. И не одного его, Челестино съездил в Москву, Юри и Эшли подписались на "Ангелов Юры" и собирались записать поздравительное видео к первому марта.

"Нет, я все-таки рад, что Фельцман остыл и решил продолжать тренировать Плисецкого".

Илва же, счастливая тем, что осталась единственной блондинкой в группе, собрала со всех показания о выступлениях, после которых они оказались в Детройте, и удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе:  
— Так я и знала! Тренер выбирает нас по безрассудству!  
— Я называю это искрой таланта, — не согласился Челестино. — Если вовремя не взять пламя в свои руки, оно вас сожжет. Ох, надеюсь, мы еще не раз ахнем над прогрессом Плисецкого.

На контрасте с Челестино Юри просто лучился энтузиазмом и изо всех сил сдерживаемой тайной, что-то такое он на прошлой неделе обсуждал с Ванессой по телефону, не предназначенное для ушей Пхичита.

Возможно, именно поэтому Пхичит так медленно тянул сок, понимая, что как только он поставит стакан, предвкушение и азарт сменяется точным знанием.

Так и вышло.

— Как мы все знаем, Ванесса после ухода с золотом Чемпионата мира принялась ставить не только хореографию, но и ледовые шоу. А Пхичит и Илва мечтают именно об этом. Держите, я договорился с Ванессой, тренером и вашими родителями о том, что приедете позже. "Сон в летнюю ночь" на сюиту Мендельсона. Это волшебное представление, начало постепенно сдвигается вслед закату в разных городах. Ваше будет в Ричмонде, посмотрите не только шоу, но и тренировки, репетицию в костюмах, пообщаетесь с участниками.  
Илва и Пхичит вместе бросились обнимать Юри, столкнулись локтями, а тот технично увернулся.  
— Я пользуюсь вашей доверчивостью в корыстных целях, если два друга будут устраивать ледовые шоу, я смогу просто быть приглашенной на все готовой звездой!  
Они покивали, сделав вид, что поверили.

— Наконец-то об этом можно сказать: почему в тайском нет знаков препинания? — пожаловался Юри.  
— Есть, — возразил Пхичит. — Кавычки и скобочки. Ты что, убедил мою маму на тайском?  
— Для друга нет ничего невозможного.  
— Ты убедил мою маму, которая не видела меня почти год, сократить визит домой. На тайском. Кажется, мне ничего не остается, кроме как поклясться выучить японский. Например, в следующей жизни, — он прижал билет к сердцу, — а то пока я слишком занят. Ну, Юри… Даже не знаю, говорить или нет? Ты мог написать отцу, он знает японский.  
Юри вспыхнул:  
— Мы не ищем легких путей.

Впервые Пхичит обрадовался тому, что Юри тренируется в одиночку, когда придумал номер для показательного выступления: он попросил девочек и Челестино не рассказывать о музыке и сам не постил видео с уже готовыми кусочками, хотя маме исправно их отправлял.  
Такая несвойственная ему таинственность сильно обидела китайскую фанбазу, но он решил не вникать, особенно заприметив в комментариях аккаунты континентального и гонконгского фансайтов Цао Бина, которые ревностно бдили за соперниками их серебряной звездочки, просто потренировался с Гуанхуном пару вечеров и записал тошнотворно-милое обращение к фанатам, заботливо приложив в описании перевод с китайского на английский.

Юри написал с тренировки: "А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я как тень ниндзя в соцсетях. Рехнуться можно".

Пхичит не заморачивался, он готовил сюрприз.

Последнюю серию любимого сериала они посмотрели без английских субтитров, не включили, занятые поимкой Пушистика, пока тот не добрался до стратегического запаса корма, и, судя по дискуссии после, Юри это не помешало уловить все оттенки отношений главных героев, а значит, послание дойдет!

Когда он решил, что достаточно уверен в себе, то пришел ближе к концу вечерней тренировки Юри. В груди тяжело билось сердце, звук, казалось, разносился по всей арене. Он успокоил сам себя, наблюдая за тем, как легко и свободно летает по льду его мечта.

Юри без проблем согласился остаться посмотреть готовое показательное и одолжил перчатки, о которых Пхичит забыл, а для выступления они были нужны.

С первого же шага вперед Пхичит начал рассказывать историю. Историю искреннего восхищения, каждодневного удивления новым достойным любви чертам, возбуждения, всего разом, переплетенного ленточкой судьбы.

Программа была простой, как сама жизнь, и полной радости, как каждый прожитый вместе день.

Когда смолк последний аккорд, Пхичит, не дав себе отдышаться, подкатил к бортику, лучась улыбкой. Он протянул раскрытую ладонь, и, лихо затормозив, хлопнул по подставленной ладони Юри.  
Он всмотрелся в лицо напротив с немым вопросом.  
— Бодро и зажигательно. Жду не дождусь показательных, чтобы увидеть тебя под светом прожекторов, в костюме, я слышал, Эшли говорила, что он просто космический.

Пхичит моргнул, переступил порог и взял у Юри блокираторы. Он стянул перчатки, подался вперед, чтобы запихнуть их в карманы олимпийки Юри, оперся на него, чтобы надеть блокираторы, и, когда был готов идти, махнул головой в сторону раздевалок.  
— На футболке принт с туманностями, — он раскрыл секрет, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. — Я сначала хотел Млечный путь, ну, как бы с нашим общим домом, но туманности круче.  
— И впрямь, космический. Походу, я столько думаю о метафорах и скрытых смыслах, что перестал замечать прямое значение.

Идя следом за Юри, Пхичит вздохнул, досчитал до пяти, невесело улыбнувшись, и решил, что поработает над интерпретацией музыки и своих чувств. Очевидно, пока он справляется "на троечку".

"Хотя какая тут троечка, запороть номер под песню с до невозможности конкретным названием ["Я тебя люблю"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edFHEW0ZNGM) еще нужно суметь..."

**phichit+chu**  
Beijing  
[изображение]  
  
**phichit+chu** Готовлюсь к выходу на лед. Хочу, чтобы каждый из вас представил, что я обращаюсь к нему. Моя короткая программа о любви трагической, произвольная — о любви всепобеждающей, а показательное выступление — о нашей с вами любви. Это моя благодарность и признание каждому из вас #EX #iloveyou  
Нравится **yurikatsuki** и еще 27 351  
посмотреть все комментарии (3579)

Илва, кажется, в сотый раз повторила, что ручалась за Пхичита головой, и если он хотя бы посмотрит в сторону бара, то его останки съедят рыбы на дне Детройта.  
Он не слушал, было дело поважнее: фотографировать.  
Ее саму, посыпанную конфетти, в короне из кроваво-красных роз, удивительно красивую и счастливую в свой день рождения, обстановку ночного клуба, первого в его жизни, скучные банкеты не в счет, — хотя Кристофф намекал, что все самое интересное происходит после, в номерах, но его пока не приглашали, — Юри и Эшли за барной стойкой, множество селфи с общей компанией.  
И безо всякой выпивки искристое веселье переполняло его.

Пхичит пропустил момент, когда людей вокруг стало так много, что из всей разношерстной компании друзей Илвы, большинство которых составляли совсем не фигуристы, а студенты-химики, рядом с ним остался только Юри.  
— Красивый цвет, яркий, насыщенный, — кивнул он на стакан в его руке.  
Юри наклонился к нему и, взмахнул рукой, объявил, что понятия не имеет, что же такое он пьет.  
— Ты красивее. Больше всего мне нравится контраст черных волос, загорелой кожи и серых глаз. Когда ты о чем-то задумываешься,то они становятся светлые-светлые, — огорошил он внезапным откровением и, оказавшись за одно слитное, грациозно-хищное движение рядом, утащил Пхичита танцевать.

[Новая песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmVFjctH7bU) застала их в самом центре толпы, но очень скоро это стало неважным.  
Юри встряхивал волосами, подпевая, выдыхая свою часть окружающего их грохота: "Неуязвим", и мир Пхичита сузился до и в самом деле сладкого запаха с его кожи.

Пхичиту показалось, что это Юри управляет светомузыкой: синий — так он запрокидывает голову, желтый — руки взлетают вверх стремительно и вместе с тем изящно, будто нужно поймать мечту, зеленый — Юри притягивает его к себе за пояс, что-то беззвучно говорит в безумном шуме — мерцающий белый.

Юри целует его, глубоко, неторопливо, совсем не в ритм со звучащей песней — бархатный черный.

**phichit+chu**  
Delux Lounge  
[видео]  
  
23 785 просмотров  
**phichit+chu** когда @yurikatsuki забыли сказать, что не он звезда вечеринки (Илва, прости) #nsfw #IAmDiamondHard  
загрузить еще комментарии  
**christophe-gc** ♥♥♥ #MeToo  
**ilvarabeilva** #завтраопятьпойдем #хочутанцеватьеще  
**cialdini** @ilvarabeilva желание ученика — закон. Приходи на тренировку на 2 часа раньше  
**+guanghongji+** бро, жду кулстори о прохождении фейсконтроля  
**happyvanessa** !!! Только стоило уехать, как стало интересно @yurikatsuki мамочка гордится тобой.  
**+guanghongji+** нет, серьезно, как  
**+guanghongji+** и тут я посмотрел не только на геотег omg @yurikatsuki я бы написал что-нибудь еще, но такие слова мне пока не полагается знать #вернитемоюневинность  
**leodliglesia** Поздравляю с первым поцелуем!  
**yurikatsuki** Пхичит!!! @leodliglesia кого? Кто-то на заднем плане целуется? @happyvanessa зато я собой — нет. Надеюсь только на то, что мой учитель балета никогда не увидит эту жалкую пародию на танец.  
**yuri-plisetsky** #вернитемоюневинность [2]  
**sukeota3sisters** (u w u) ♥ @minako-okukawa  
**yuri+chuislove7** ПХИЧИТ ТЫ НАШ БОГ СПАСИБО ЛЮБИТЕ ДРУГ ДРУГА  
**minako-okukawa** @yurikatsuki поздно (на 0:14 правая рука как у манекена, 0:52 выпал из ритма, 1:07 обрати внимание на положение ног)  
**grrrapegr** Пожаловался с трех аккаунтов на эротику, а команда модераторов игнорит.  
**katsukisveta93** @grrrapegr норкоман штоле?

С Мацуи, студенткой по обмену, они познакомились вместе, ведь, чем ближе был соревновательный сезон, тем меньше времени они проводили порознь. Возможно, именно поэтому то свидание вообще состоялось. Положа руку на сердце, Пхичит не был уверен, что Юри без подсказок со стороны способен заметить искренний к себе интерес, особенно романтического плана.

Иногда Пхичит задумывался, что не так со всеми теми людьми, которые не видят, какой Юри замечательный. Это-то и заставило его действовать. Он подумал, что если единственный способ рассмотреть Юри — это любить его, он не станет ревновать и к целому миру.  
К тому же, он испытывал какую-то иррациональную симпатию ко всем, кому нравился Юри.

Пожалел он об этом быстро, вздрогнув от звука захлопнувшейся двери и оставшись один. Он перебрал шкаф, вытер везде пыль и искупал Мэдисон, только чтобы не представлять, что эта отчаянная выходка завершится удачей.

Юри услышал свой смех как будто бы издалека, увидел со стороны парочку как сотни других, провалился под лед.  
Юри был на льду, и он забыл о нем.

Это не было погружение в образ, он не рассказывал историю, он просто катился по инерции, сжимая руку девушки, с тем же эффектом он мог бы идти пешком или даже лежать.  
Ему стало неуютно, и все веселье испарилось.  
Часы отсчитывали последние минуты массового катания, а Юри уже знал, что это свидание не только первое, но и последнее.  
Счищая снег с ее коньков, поддерживая под локоть, пока она переобувалась, провожая ее до метро, Юри пообещал себе искать любовь на льду, а не приводить на него со стороны.

Юри тяжело вздохнул и Пхичит вынырнул из мыслей о Шекспире, Ромео и Джульетте, любви как концепции, и многообразии художественных средств ее выражения.  
"Еще немного и я смогу сам публиковаться, столько диссертаций по английской литературе прочел. А толку-то".  
— Что там?  
Вместо ответа Юри просто скинул ему ссылку на новостной сайт. Пхичит прочел название статьи и решил, что этого с него хватит. Он окликнул тренера, вокруг которого нарезала круги Эшли и, сняв блокираторы, вышел навстречу ему на лед. Без слов отдал телефон.  
— Ого. "Ученики Челестино Чалдини рано познают, что такое "Любовь"".  
Пхичит забрал телефон. Он заметил, как дернулся уголок рта и посуровел взгляд.  
— Закончу здесь и разберусь. Не волнуйся сам и Юри скажи. Все уладим.  
Он подмигнул и потер руки.  
Пхичит вернулся за бортик и оглядел Юри.  
"Похоже, успел себя накрутить".  
— Что-то я им не завидую. Знаешь, пока ты не волнуешься, я тоже не буду.  
Юри вскинулся, пару секунд пораженно смотрел на него, потом выдохнул и кивнул.  
— Годится. Сколько им осталось, минут двадцать?  
— Мы сегодня рано пришли, все полчаса. Давай посидим пока, а то вся разминка без толку пройдет.

Молчание оборачивало их в мягкий кокон, и Пхичит испугался, что задохнется, если не начнет говорить.  
— Ты не обязан мне помогать.  
Юри пожал плечами:  
— Ты не обязан принимать эту помощь. Я помню, как тяжело было с этой же темой. Казалось бы, рядом была Ванесса, которая готовилась к свадьбе, — Юри поднял указательный палец и закатил глаза, — но и ее объяснения не помогли. Тогда я набрался смелости и спросил у родителей, выслушал уйму милых и смущающих историй, честное слово, некоторые вещи я бы предпочел не знать, но не приблизился к пониманию.  
Юри завел руки за спину и запрокинул голову. Пхичит повернулся к нему: глаза были закрыты, пальцы, вцепившиеся в скамью, побелели.  
"Сложно об этом говорить? Может, остановить его?"  
— Видимо, пресловутая "любовь" не выразима словами. Раз уж и те, кто ее испытал, не могут дать картинку. Так что я копировал немного другое. Видел, ты запоем читаешь научные работы по "Ромео и Джульетте".  
— Что, думаешь, не стоит? — с вызовом спросил Пхичит. Это была его лучшая мысль, пока, правда, не принесшая ничего, кроме затягивающего все глубже водоворота глубинных смыслов.  
Юри ухмыльнулся, не открывая глаза.  
— Я до тошноты зачитывался стихами. Десятки поэтов с кружащейся головой, жаром в груди, спутанными мыслями, сотни — умирающих от любви, больных незнакомками.  
Тут Юри резко повернулся к нему и встревоженно посмотрел прямо в глаза:  
— Пообещай, что не станешь повторять то, о чем я сейчас расскажу.  
— Хорошо. Не стану.  
Юри покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
— Я был такой дурак. Бродил под дождем, одевался не по погоде, пил холодную воду на ветру... Казалось бы, приехал в Детройт с самого южного острова Японии, много ли нужно, чтобы заболеть. Злился на себя, что такой крепкий иммунитет. Конечно, в итоге, добился, чего хотел.  
— А чего ты хотел?  
— Очевидно, простудиться. Заболеть если не красавицей, так хотя бы просто заболеть.  
— И что, помогло?!  
— Ты ведь каждый день видишь те мои оценки. Персональный рекорд, новый национальный рекорд, с той программой я был четвертым на Чемпионате мира!  
Юри поморщился, вспомнив череду падений в произвольной программе, из-за чего в итоге он едва смог удержаться в первой десятке.  
— У меня над столом висит распечатка с подробным протоколом не из гордыни. Стараюсь больше не повторять подобных глупостей. Свитер, закатившийся под шкафчик, будет преследовать меня всю жизнь. — Поймав недоуменный взгляд, Юри прояснил, — Пытался ходить на тренировки, хотя очень быстро меня выперли переодеться и домой, лечиться. С температурой, под таблетками не очень-то хорошо соображаешь. Я не смог найти свитер и хотел пойти без него, но Ванесса вызвалась поглядеть, сказав, что ее зрение не в пример острее моего. — Юри покачал головой, как будто бы не мог поверить в то, что сам это сделал, — Я подсказал, что в первую очередь стоит посмотреть под шкафчиком. Ведь он мог просто свернуться, сам, и закатиться.  
— Как живой?  
— Тогда меня ничего не смутило в этой логической цепочке.  
— Не понимаю проблемы. Закатился и закатился. Нашли его в итоге?  
— Да. На мне. Я надел его и забыл.  
— Поучительная история. Продолжу читать изыскания профессоров, никакой самодеятельности в вопросе поиска любви! — Пхичит встал и вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
Юри остался сидеть и оглядел его снизу вверх. Помолчал, подбирая слова:  
— Судьи тоже люди, у каждого из нас свой опыт. Не волнуйся, если у тебя нет ответа. "Я не знаю, что такое "любовь", но положил несколько месяцев жизни, размышляя о ней" тоже ничего так.  
Пхичит задержал дыхание и постарался выдохнуть медленно, отвел глаза, мимоходом полюбовавшись бильманом Эшли, и смолчал.  
"У меня есть ответ".  
Он сел и мысленно прокрутил их разговор несколько раз.  
— Юри. О! А ты кому-нибудь еще об этом рассказывал?  
— Нет. Пхичит, Пхичит, ты что, Челестино меня убьет. И позвонит маме. И Мари. Мари, — протянул Юри с ужасом. — Ты просто не знаешь, какой занудной она может быть, если это касается моего здоровья. Серьезно. Я в детстве часто болел, мама занималась онсеном, а Мари оставалась со мной. Вместо того, чтобы гулять с подружками.  
Юри посмотрел на Пхичита как бы пытаясь оценить, способен ли он понять весь ужас ситуации: сидеть дома с младшим братом, вместо того, чтобы развлекаться со сверстницами. Показалось, что ответ не в его пользу.  
Пхичит положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Я совсем о другом. Хотя запомню, что для тебя страшнее всего на свете.  
— Пхичит!  
— Спасибо. Мне было полезно это услышать. И за доверие.  
Пхичит украдкой поглядел на Юри, хотел смолчать, но решился и продолжил:  
— А как же "Любовь — это не только чувство к другому человеку, меняется и взгляд на сам мир"?  
— Что?  
— Это из твоего интервью после национальных, мне отец перевел с японского.  
— Обычно я стараюсь подготовить что-нибудь заранее, потому что с импровизацией, бывает, уносит слишком далеко от берега, но тогда из-за рекордов все позабыл. Я не знаю, о чем тогда думал.  
Выражение его лица смягчилось, и Юри закончил:  
— Хотя мысль хорошая. Я с ней сейчас согласен.  
Он взглянул на часы над ареной и указал на них Пхичиту.  
— Пора на разминку.

Затихли вдали шаги, в последний раз хлопнули входные двери. Пхичит вытер пот со лба и обернулся: на другой половине катка с холодной отрешенностью Юри раз за разом повторял дорожку шагов.  
Пару дней назад Илва рассказала сон, в котором придумала гениальнейшую хореографию, проснулась на минутку, чтобы записать, и дальше рухнула в яркие картинки невероятного будущего на спортивной вершине. Утром оказалось, что вся программа состоит из дорожек шагов, разбавленных вращениями. Она жаловалась на подсознание, картинно вскидывая руки и мрачно поминая мастера тех самых дорожек: "Если бы существовал Чемпионат по дорожкам, все мы знаем, кому бы неизменно уходило золото".  
Сложно было не согласиться. Пхичит откатился к бортику и взял телефон, чтобы записать видео.  
"Нельзя прятать такую красоту от людей".  
Он улыбнулся созвучию своих мыслей: что сейчас, что впервые увидев видео с Юри, он думал об одном и том же.  
Он подбодрил себя: "Зато сейчас я на тысячи километров ближе к нему".

Юри завершил еще один повтор и остановился, Пхичит синхронно нажал на "стоп". Он положил телефон обратно и подъехал к Юри.  
— Ну что, растяжка, душ и домой?  
— Выпьем воды и попробуем кое-что. Чао-Чао, должно быть, уже говорил это, но композиция не просто так ["Ромео и Джульетта"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3jTjURnP5k), — Юри тянул "и", она сравнялась по длительности с именами. — Покажи, что на льду ты не один. Есть момент, где в хореографию это хорошо встанет. Я демонстрировал ему, так что все одобрено.

Они перевели дыхание и вернулись на лед.  
— Пробуем на катке, чтобы не сбиваться с нужного настроения. Дома потом можно будет подправить, но я бы хотел начать тут. Смотри.

Юри прикрыл глаза, вспоминая музыку, и повторил программу, заменяя прыжки "бабочками", а на месте еще не продуманных отрезков катая восьмерки.  
— Заметил?  
Пхичит не сдержался и похлопал. Эхо гулко разнесло его восхищение до потолка и отразилось от стен.

— Не я должен тебе поверить. Не тренер, и тем более не судьи. Твоя мечта — свое ледовое шоу, там не будет судей, так что не нужно привыкать делать все с оглядкой на них.  
— Зрители? — предположил Пхичит.  
— Поверить должен ты сам. Попробуй.

Пхичит старался, раз за разом упуская что-то важное. Юри хмурился и тянул руки к нему, гладил воздух как живого человека, Пхичит почти видел, что на льду они втроем.  
"Немного жутко".

— Вот что. Подъедь ко мне.  
Юри закатал рукава и протянул руки:  
— Вперед! Гладь.  
Пхичит с удовольствием погладил. Кончиками пальцев по обнаженной коже.  
— Пхичит. Эмм. Пхичит! Запомнил ощущение? Повтори.  
Юри откатился назад и приготовился смотреть, Пхичит же постарался не запутаться в ногах.  
Следующие несколько попыток он запорол.  
— Нет, нет! Давай я на тебе покажу, как нужно. Может, так будет яснее.  
Невесомые, как музыка к этому фрагменту хореографии, прикосновения прошили Пхичита насквозь. Указательный палец очертил контуры лица, мягкое слитное движение вперед и вверх к границе закатанных рукавов, и тут же назад, будто бы испуганное от собственной дерзости, ладонь, замершая на запястье с безмолвной просьбой "Не покидай меня".

"Пульс от этого еще больше подскочил..."  
Пхичит отнял свои руки и, сделав пару шагов назад, повторил то, что от него требовалось.  
Юри просиял и потянулся к нему:  
— Дай пять! Конечно, это не сделает лучше твои прыжки, но свою оценку за компоненты я во многом беру именно такими мелочами. Рад поделиться с тобой. А теперь и в самом деле, все, на растяжку. Умотал я тебя.  
— Есть, тренер Кацуки. Спасибо!  
Юри рванул вперед, взял с бортика очки, развернулся, и, поправив их на переносице с важным видом, благосклонно ответил:  
— Хорошо поработал, молодец.  
Оба расхохотались.

— Скажите, почему он такой? Если бы он был исключительно добрым человеком, — Пхичит поморщился и закрыл лицо руками.  
Челестино погладил его по голове.  
— Ты видишь, что он помогает сопернику. Моя задача не только давать вам указания на льду, поэтому я отвечу правду: для Юри это не так.  
— Если вы станете убеждать меня, что все дело в любви, — напряженно начал Пхичит, — то мы говорим о разных людях.  
Он судорожно сжал кулаки и зажмурился.  
Челестино положил ладонь на его плечо, мягкую и горячую:  
— Он не считает тебя соперником. Что там говорить, он и Джакометти не считает соперником.  
Увидев, как меняется выражение лица Пхичита от сосредоточенности до фальшивой улыбки, Челестино выставил раскрытую ладонь вперед и скомандовал:  
— Стоп! Ты понял неправильно. Дело в том, что единственный, самый страшный и пока непобежденный противник Юри — это он сам. В какой-то мере это правильно, — задумчиво кивнул Челестино сам себе, — но в его случае — худшее, что могло произойти. Но мы не сдадимся, — он подмигнул ученику и продолжил, — так что и ты старайся! Я на стороне каждого из вас! Все, по домам, сегодня же среда, у вас вечер ноктюрнов Шопена, хандрите вдвоем подальше от меня.  
— Кто сказал, что мы хандрим?  
— Очевидно, ноктюрны. Сходили бы погулять.  
Пхичит поднялся и похлопал по карманам, не нащупав телефон, огляделся, заметил его на скамейке и забрал.  
— Гуляем по пятницам, фильмы смотрим во вторник. Юри говорит, что те, что выбираю я, взрывают его мозг, — ухмыльнулся Пхичит.  
Они спустились по лестнице и пошли к раздевалкам.  
— Какой был на этот раз? "Король и фигурист 2"?  
— Его мы еще три недели назад посмотрели в кинотеатре с субтитрами. Нет, "В финале Джон умрет", Саймон из "Детройт Ред Уингз" посоветовал.  
— Пойдете в воскресенье на их матч?  
— Как же иначе, запишу пару-тройку видео. Юри дело говорит, иногда нужно посмотреть с трибун, как на льду катаются другие. До завтра!

Юри потянулся к галстуку, чтобы ослабить его, но вовремя вспомнил, что нужно дождаться представителя "Mizuno" с новым рекламным контрактом. Только он поднял руку к затылку, чтобы досадливо растрепать волосы, как наткнулся на гель, фиксирующий их. Он сердито вздохнул и огляделся в поисках кого-нибудь знакомого, сейчас бы он согласился и на Леруа, если бы тот не был поглощен своей девушкой. К его счастью, Пхичит наконец отделался от сухоньких, жилистых мужчин в годах, похожих друг на друга больше, чем братья по крови, — образом жизни.  
— Не поверишь! — горячо зашептал Пхичит на ухо. — Меня просили поделиться контактами смм-менеджера или компании, которая ведет мои соцсети.  
Юри постарался скрыть смешок и отошел за колонну, потянув Пхичита за собой.  
— Совершенно не удивлен. Это же ты. И что? Раскрыл секрет, что успех кроется в истинной любви к делу?  
— Попытался, но не поверили. Так что пришлось вот таким тоном, — Пхичит заговорил как разведчик, у которого есть пара секунд для передачи информации, от которой зависит судьба государства, — сказать им, что те люди работают только с тайцами, в крайнем случае — японцами, — Пхичит подмигнул, напомнив Юри о всех тех фото, которые он уговорами, шантажом вида "за мной ужин и внеочередная уборка" и простой улыбкой заставил выложить на радость его подписчикам. — Я тебя не брошу в море соцсетей.  
Юри прижал руки к щекам, покачал головой и громко рассмеялся, не выдержав: — Какое благородство!

Любая толпа незнакомых людей, особенно с ожиданиями от него, всегда заставляла Юри нервничать. Но рядом с Пхичитом эффект сглаживался, он чувствовал себя своим везде.

"Настоящее волшебство".

Когда они добрались до снятого на двоих номера, глухая ночь, затянутая тучами, оплетала Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Вернувшись из душа, Юри заснул сразу же, как его голова коснулась подушки.

Пхичит напротив лег набок, подложил ладонь под щеку. За окнами загудело, ветер порвал серое одеяло в клочья, и мягкий лунный свет залил комнату. Вместе с тучами пропала дрема Пхичита, он понадеялся, что сон Юри в непривычном месте так же крепок, как и дома, а еще на его близорукость: в случае, если он проснется, то не поймет, что Пхичит делает, опустив обе руки под одеяло.

Он облизал губы, обласкав взглядом белую кожу и смоль волос, длинные, концами уплывшие в тень, ресницы, приоткрытый рот. Вспомнил ощущение разгоряченного тела, прижатого к нему в клубе, вспомнил вкус коктейля на губах Юри, вкус их единственного поцелуя.

Слушая размеренное дыхание, двигая в такт ему рукой по члену, запоминая хрупкую красоту момента, ни капли не смущаясь перед самим собой, Пхичит кончил, сжав в зубах уголок подушки.

Приведя себя в порядок, он подошел к окну и задернул шторы как следует.

Пхичит бредил риттбергером.

В прошедшем сезоне вместе с Юри они разучили сальхов, и сейчас Пхичит не уставал поражаться сходству двух элементов: то, как ему покорился прыжок, и то, как Юри достаточно к нему привык, чтобы делить лед, падая при свидетелях, к концу тренировки находясь от намеченной цели дальше, чем до нее. Все рассказанные мамой притчи о прирученных зверях и укрощенных демонах будто бы эхом отдались в совместно разученном четверном прыжке.  
Пхичит признавал это перед самим собой и вслух, перед девчонками, Челестино, Юри: один бы он не справился. Ему было чем гордиться, усилия были собственными, но упорства он, безусловно, занял. Искупался в чужом вдохновении.

Сейчас же он поставил новую цель, которая, в дни, подобные сегодняшнему, казалась чрезмерно далекой. Простое повторение работало, когда нужно было отточить движение, присвоить себе, заставить тело и лед звучать вместе с гремящей под сводами арены музыкой. Пока совершенствовать было нечего, он чувствовал, что пытается поздороваться с человеком, стоящем к нему спиной, но сдаваться не собирался.

Юри встревоженно оглядел его по приходу домой, чему Пхичит совершенно не удивился — это был первый раз, когда кто-то задержался на катке дольше него; сторож, как Пхичит и подозревал, даже не понял, что это не Юри, так привык, что темноволосый мальчик с синей спортивной сумкой уходит последним.  
Пхичит выпил предупредительно приготовленный чай и вертел чашку в руках, рассеянно наблюдая, как свет от настольной лампы плывет по ее бокам.

О важности отдыха тренер говорил даже чаще, чем о профилактике травм, но сил смотреть на постель не было, Пхичит и так знал, как все пойдет дальше: ноющая боль, горящие ступни, как ни повернись — все не удобно, а самое утомительное — мысли. В полудреме последних нескольких ночей, которая никак не тянула на нормальный сон, еще чуть-чуть и станет заметно, еще чуть-чуть, и это станет проблемой, он барахтался в осях вращения, пойманный и опутанный будто паутиной, обнаруживал у себя обе левые ноги, спорил сам с собой о необходимой скорости захода на прыжок и был дважды, трижды неправ, а перед самым будильником расшибался о бортик, лед и сам воздух. Просыпался он более уставшим, а утренней пробежке радовался хотя бы потому, что какой бы длинной она ни была, он справлялся с каждым шагом, а размеренные движения напрочь вышибали лишние, тоскливые мысли.

Совета спросить было не у кого, сам Джакометти еще не прыгал риттбергер. Пхичит позволил себе немного позавидовать Юри в его погоне за мечтой: у того хотя бы был ориентир, видео с тренировок и прекрасное HD качество серии Челленджер. Огонь в глазах Юри мог бы сжечь Ли Сынгиля с его лутцем, который он стабильно приземлял на соревнованиях.

"Хотел бы я, чтобы и мои видео он засматривал с таким остервенением".

Он немного поиграл с Артуром, Мэдисон и Пушистиком, чувствуя, как часть напряжения покидает его, но хомячки были более здравомыслящими существами и ночным отдыхом пренебрегать не планировали. Погладив напоследок каждого по разу, он вернул их в клетки и побрел в ванную.

Как вода его время утекало сквозь пальцы. Если он хотел включить риттбергер в программу этого сезона, следовало поторопиться. Если он хотел успешно сезон завершить, нужно было быть аккуратнее и ни в коем случае не спешить. Он чувствовал себя отравленным идеей: даже после безуспешных попыток он так сильно хотел продолжать, что не мыслил сезон без нового прыжка.

Казалось, что всего один четверной, и тот тулуп, был с ним в прошлой жизни.

Илва его осмеяла, а в прошлый свой визит к ним ткнула в висящую над столом Юри распечатку с его оценками за компоненты. С того чемпионата прошло несколько лет, а у Пхичита до сих пор не было десяток за интерпретацию музыки. Он одновременно соглашался с ней и нет. Пхичит буквально видел заголовки новостных сайтов "Фигурист из Таиланда первым в истории приземлил четверной риттбергер!" Как бы им гордилась мама. Как бы им гордилась вся страна. Пхичит чувствовал, что это именно тот элемент, которого ему не хватало, чтобы ярко засиять на пьедестале, фотографиях и в истории фигурного катания.

Когда-нибудь он хотел выиграть национальные не потому, что других участников не было, а в тяжелой конкурентной борьбе с молодым поколением, вдохновленным им же.  
Он и сейчас старался помогать Сацуки, отсылал свои видео, записанные Челестино и Юри, давал советы новичкам по скайпу, вместе со своим фанклубом помог собраться фанатам Сонбун Атхита для поддержки того на юниорском Гран-При. Он мечтательно жмурился, представляя, как на них всех подействовало бы его достижение.  
Но всех этих детей в фигурное катание привели родители, которые любили Джакометти и Поповича. Он в дальнейшем хотел бы стать таким же вдохновением для тех, кто впервые в свои четыре года ступает на лед.

В мыслях о великом будущем под приятной теплой водой он мог бы простоять до рассвета, но вовремя вспомнил о необходимости оплачивать счета. Закрутив вентиль, он стер пар с зеркала и, пока оно не запотело вновь, успел зачесать волосы назад: они легко поддавались, назавтра должны были так и лежать.

Когда через полчаса Пхичит так и не смог закрыть глаза, то понял, что сам себя перехитрил: он устал настолько, что не мог заснуть. Никак. Зыбкое марево полудремы с повторяющимися провалами тоже не появлялось.  
Ощущение было знакомым, но далеким, в последний раз его так накрывало еще в юниорах. Вспомнился голос тренера Сацуки, запах сом тама и скрежет шкафчика в спортивном клубе. Он ворочался с боку на бок, накрывался одеялом с головой и сбрасывал его на пол, вспомнил, как дышит Юри на счет, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и заснуть, накрутил себя еще больше, слишком отчетливо представив себе его.  
Пхичит сдался и потянулся к телефону, решив поставить эксперимент: сможет же ли он к утру долистать ленту Инстаграма до тех фото, что видел за обедом? Он был подписан на такое количество людей, что раньше никогда не успевал просмотреть ее целиком.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Юри постучал в его дверь.

— Пхичит? Эшли пишет, что ты лайкаешь ее видео, а значит, не спишь.  
— Заходи. У нее милые кудряшки, такая прическа ей идет.  
Юри присел на краешек его постели и включил лампу, Пхичиту пришлось зажмурился: свет был ярче, чем от экрана смартфона. Послышался шорох. Он проморгался и выжидательно посмотрел на Юри.  
— У тебя все хорошо?  
— Тяжело быть младшим. Всем есть дело.  
Юри улыбнулся краешком губ.  
— Тяжело было мне в самом начале, когда я попал в цветник, а до этого — Челестино, он был совсем один на пять девчонок, это сейчас у него всего две и мы. Равновесие.  
— Доставали? — сочувственно уточнил Пхичит.  
— Заботились. Ванесса до сих пор иногда проверяет, помню ли я, что движение на дороге правостороннее, тепло ли одет и не слишком ли ограничиваю себя в еде. Я, по правде говоря, от них и нахватался.  
Пхичит потянулся и взял Юри за руку.  
— Спасибо. Я тогда как будто из дома и не уезжал.  
— Что с тобой сейчас?  
— Риттбергер.  
— Не дается?  
Пхичит закрыл глаза и, привстав, прижался лбом к плечу Юри.  
— Устаю. Не могу спать. Когда сплю, еще больше устаю, — он сжал для краткости все страдания.  
Юри погладил его по голове несколько раз, нежно и осторожно, задышал чаще и отодвинулся со словами “У меня есть идея”.  
Он огляделся, досадливо поморщился, когда не увидел то, что искал, и вышел к себе. Не прошло и минуты, хотя Пхичит уже извелся от любопытства, когда Юри, уже в очках, вернулся с салфетками, и, отводя взгляд, положил на подушку.  
— Я сейчас тебе позвоню.  
Пхичит уже ничего не понимал, но кивнул.  
Перед тем, как выйти, Юри выключил свет.  
Закрылась дверь.

Пхичит покосился на салфетки и взял телефон. Он запоздало задумался, почему сам Юри еще не спит, даже для него время было позднее, а ведь утром каток зарезервирован на него.

Экран засветился вновь, и Пхичит поспешил принять вызов.  
Юри начал с длинной паузы, наполненной его дыханием. Потом собрался и заговорил:  
— Я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь, — он старался говорить размеренно и спокойно, хотя Пхичит все равно слышал волнение. — Прекрасный принц из заморской страны не мог заснуть. Он страдал, он перестал желать отдыха, он даже помощи не просил. Но колдун сам решил ее предложить.  
— Юри…  
— Не перебивай. "Помнишь", — спросил он принца, — "как мы ставили номер на "Ромео и Джульетту"?" Он надеялся, что тот не забыл. "Хотел бы, чтобы я разрешил потрогать не только руки? Всего меня?" Вот что он спросил.  
— Все еще не перебивать? Или можно ответить?  
— Слушай дальше.  
Пхичит широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел в обволакивающую его темноту. У нее был запах Юри, он мог представить, что сгусток теней — это не пара стульев, а фигура, движущаяся к нему, и сам Юри наговаривал ему в ухо, совсем не шепотом все то, о чем он запретил себе мечтать.  
Колдовство как оно есть.

"Может, дело в том, что мы оба говорим не на родном языке друг с другом? Я почти решил, что все безнадежно, чуть было не сдался впервые в жизни. Юри учит зачем-то тайский, так почему бы и мне не заняться японским?"

Раньше он дрочил только в ванной, в том числе и потому, что ему было неловко перед Мэдисон, но сейчас это стало неважным, когда он понял, к чему все идет.

Особенно остро он понял, почему Юри не остался вговорить все эти слова ему прямо в губы, смешать дыхание из легких друг друга, застонав и выгнувшись от упавшего в хрипотцу голоса на другой стороне, протянув руку вперед, пытаясь схватить пустоту. Сейчас их разделяла всего пара метров, но, не будь этого расстояния, на простых прикосновениях друг к другу закончить все было бы сложно, а, как Пхичит с пугающей ясностью осознал только сейчас, у него даже презервативов не было. 

— Я бы разрешил тебе все, — четко выговорил Юри и не удержал стон.  
У Пхичита от мысли, что Юри делает то же самое, под веками взорвались звезды. Он приложился затылком о спинку кровати, выгнувшись от оргазма. Протянув руку за салфетками, он кое-как вытерся.

Пхичит рухнул в мягкую сладкую темноту, не услышав, как на кухне разбилась кружка. Это Юри не удержал ее в дрожащих руках. После он подошел к раковине и умылся холодной водой, и попробовал снова. Зубы отбили рваный и пьяный сердечный ритм на стенке, но эту кружку он удержал и выпил воды. Вышел в коридор, поглядел на ванную, на часы над входной дверью, и решил, что не затем распинался о важности сна, чтобы еще дальше его откладывать и пошел сам ложиться.

Снов в эту ночь оба не видели.

Назавтра встретив Юри перед брейк-дансом Пхичит, несколько раз до этого поправив на себе джинсы, закатав и распрямив рукава рубашки, и совсем ни чуточки не волнуясь, глянул на него лукаво.  
Юри сразу же перешел к делу. Бросив сумку на скамейку, он подошел ближе, чем считалось приличным, и спросил, протянув руку:  
— Друзья?  
— С привилегиями, — согласился Пхичит и сжал его ладонь.

На день рождения Пхичиту, вбившему себе в голову, что без золотой медали нечего и задумываться о праве использовать музыку из "Короля и фигуриста", родители подарили оплаченный заказ на две оригинальные композиции.

Тот крик радости слышали даже в Мексике.

Он увлеченно переписывался с композитором, частенько поглядывал за окно в помещениях и просто больше времени стал проводить на свежем воздухе, обсуждал с Челестино демо-версии, даже в сексе стал изощреннее. Хотя причиной последнего, признавал Юри, мог быть и тот факт, что они с каждым разом лучше узнавали друг друга.

На днях Пхичит выбрал такой верный темп, что Юри и думать забыл о том, чтобы помочь себе рукой, стек в анальный оргазм бесформенным потоком наслаждения.  
Длинные глубокие царапины на спине Пхичит попросил сфотографировать, присвистнув от открывшейся картины.  
— Буду спать на животе, не переживай.  
И бережно сохранил фотографию в запароленную папку.

Иногда Юри думал, что он путник, нашедший заколдованный оазис: ему не просто хотелось пить после скитаний по пустыне, каждый новый глоток был вкуснее предыдущего. Он распробовал нижнюю позицию и захотел поделиться. Не только физическими ощущениями, а еще и бережной заботой, вниманием, отдать всего себя, но по-другому.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что Юри с первого дня их знакомства делает все это и вне постели, но он был уверен: этого не достаточно.

Пхичита потряхивало от ожидания, он давно намекал, что не против, но Юри отворачивался, закрывался, напирал на то, что не хочет навредить.

Где-то на периферии его мыслей маячило страшное предположение, что однажды он дождется окрика: "Неужели тебе недостаточно того, что я позволяю себя трахать?!", но Пхичит гнал его от себя объятиями, в том числе и на публике, сном под одним одеялом и совместными тренировками: на льду, в балетной студии, на брейк- и пол-дансе.

И вот Юри медленно вел пальцем по его животу, сверху вниз, отвлекая от того, что делал другой рукой, щедро политой лубрикантом, поймал каплю пота и попробовал ее, глядя прямо в глаза. Он пошел дальше, ниже, сцеловывая каждую каплю с голой кожи, добавив еще палец в Пхичита, согнув их внутри.  
Юри подался выше, хрипло заговорил:  
— Делюсь наблюдением: если попробовать прямо с тебя, то вкус другой. Жаркий, очень солнечный.  
Пхичит качнулся вперед, чтобы взять поцелуй. Он плавился, разводил шире колени, пытался потереться о Юри. Влажные звуки, шорох простыней, всхлипы и стоны смешались с ощущением полной расслабленности, и Пхичит, больше намерением, чем реальным усилием, на которое его сейчас бы не хватило, повалил Юри на себя.  
—Я больше не могу, — признался он на ухо. — Или я кончу от твоих пальцев, оох, какие они, ты должен позволить мне облизать каждый потом, договорились? Или ты вставишь в меня член, — Пхичит приподнял бедра, от движения пальцы скользнули глубже, все три, "Когда их успело стать три?", и он выпалил: — Просто сделай это. Пожалуйста.

Пхичит хотел бы верить, что когда-то и у него будет такой самоконтроль. Юри входил в него медленно, двигался в идеально-ровном темпе, если бы у Пхичита оставалось немного не занятого удовольствием места в мозгу, он бы опознал музыку, которую создают их тела.

Пхичит просто хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

В первые дни жаркого, как они оба любили, лета, заказ был выполнен.

[Первая композиция](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhnXhZK-qEI) была полной силы и триумфа.  
Весна избрала Пхичита своим глашатаем, и он нес весть о победе: дробной как капель дорожкой шагов, вращением (так кружится голова от сладкого аромата первых распустившихся цветов), каскадом прыжков (так обрушиваются яркое солнце, теплый ветер и улыбки еще вчера мрачных прохожих), отблеском зелени с кончиков пальцев, затянутых в перчатки, расшитых пайетками, — создавалось впечатление, что под коньками вот-вот растает лед, и с рук, протянутых к зрителю в финальной позе, слетит стайка весело гомонящих птичек.

Весна была яростной, не знающей поражения, сметающей все на своем пути силой природы, и Пхичит смог стать ее частью.

Вторую программу он увидел уже в Колорадо-Спрингс, куда все четверо учеников отправились за Челестино в летний лагерь.

Юри будто бы замело ворохом листьев, шуршащих каждый на свой лад [об Осени](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=briLk3oHAQ4), которую Пхичит прожил, пропустил через себя, поставил хореографию и откатал свою интерпретацию на тренировке под запись, в обычной черной форме, а сквозь него проступил Детройт. В золоте и багрянце.

— Ты вынес все это из серости и грязи?..  
— Я хотел свои "Времена года". Лучше Вивальди о Зиме не сказать, тайское лето всегда в моей крови, но в Детройте я столкнулся с переходными порами. Никакой мороз не сравнится с изменчивой красотой по силе впечатления. Поэтому я заказал темы Весны и Осени.

— Хаос! Безумие! Perfetto! — воскликнул Челестино, застав их с воплями гоняющимися друг за другом на новом катке.

Несмотря на такую реакцию, Юри все равно остановился, попрекнув себя.  
"Это Колорадо-Спрингс, а не Хасецу. Здесь база национальной сборной США!"

Когда он заметил памятную по фотографиям с пьедестала женщину, то совсем смутился. Это была Беатриса, такая же, как Челестино, уроженка Италии. Их пара с программой "Красавица и чудовище" выиграла для США серебро на Олимпийских играх. Сейчас она тренировала парников, а Челестино принципиально работал только с одиночниками, чтобы всегда сходиться на льду как добрым друзьям.

Юри читал тогдашнюю прессу, китайцы в тот год взяли техникой, зато номер Челестино и Беатрисы помнили до сих пор: она за день до начала остригла волосы, а он, наоборот, не стриг их с того момента, когда придумали номер, смешав свою историю, оригинальную сказку и музыку из диснеевского мультика. Контраст хрупкой, с трогательно обнаженной шеей Беатрисы и высокого Челестино, поворот сюжета, когда оказалось, что заколдованный принц — это одновременно и "Красавица", а настоящее Чудовище — это девушка, и безупречно исполненные еще в недавнем прошлом одиночником Челестино поддержки.

До чего же Юри жалел, что качество той съемки соответствовало году.

Он почтительно поздоровался, одновременно постаравшись стать меньше под цепким взглядом и не испортить осанку, так она напомнила Минако-сенсей.

— Этот мальчик никогда не выходит на лед один? Хм. Для начала сходим с ним на Дворжака, дирижирует Бергман Иааков.  
— С кем я выхожу на лед? — не понял Юри.  
— С ворохом ошибок в горстях, которые сам же себе под коньки рассыпаешь. Мы попробуем это исправить.

Пхичит посмотрел на Беатрису с обожанием.

Из концертного зала Юри вышел в слезах.  
"Я ее хочу! Я ничего в мире так не хотел!"

Он и тренеру это повторил, с такой уверенностью, какой не испытывал никогда раньше.  
— Хочу четвертую часть симфонии. Конечно, придется заказать аранжировку, хотя я бы катался все эти одиннадцать минут, а не четыре с половиной. Вот, послушайте!  
— Ты сможешь с ней выиграть?  
Юри выпрямился и истово закивал.  
— Я на Чемпионат четырех континентов обычно не езжу, но с этой музыкой я хочу. Я бы и на Чемпионат Европы заявился с ней же, если бы только мог.  
Юри сжал кулаки и вспомнил, что он еще он давно хотел.  
— На следующий сезон я думаю про "Лунный свет", в конце концов, сколько я его ждал. А потом, — его несло на волне чистой уверенности в себе, будущем, что все будет хорошо и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы поделиться амбициозными планами, — к Олимпиаде в Пхенчхане, я бы хотел вернуть ["Из Нового Света"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89jOPAGJq-M). С новой хореографией, с новым четверным, и мне плевать, с чем придется столкнуться. Я хочу побеждать.

Вечером, собравшись в беседке перед домом Беатрисы, все обсуждали новые впечатления и возможности, о которых не задумывались, свои способности, о которых не подозревали до приезда в Колорадо-Спрингс. Как всегда, под новым взглядом доброжелательно настроенного человека они раскрылись с другой стороны.

Юри, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные на столе руки, сказал, обращаясь ко всем:  
— Помните, когда у Челестино все ученики, кроме меня, были в сборной США? На национальных был общий показательный номер.  
— Я не видел, — ответил Пхичит. — Покажешь потом?  
— Хорошо, зайду к тебе. Я что хочу предложить... Это просто идея! Раз уж все так складывается, что мы все будем на ЧЧК...  
От Илвы донеслось: "Я все слышу!"  
— Чемпионат Европы раньше, я подумал, ты могла бы поехать с нами, знаешь, в показательных выступают не только участники. Прости.  
— Юри, — Илва рассмеялась, оглядела его, закусив губу. — Конечно я "за"! Поверить не могу, что когда-то ты проходил мимо не поздоровавшись!  
Эшли обняла парней и дотянулась до Илвы кончиками пальцев левой руки:  
— Покажем им всем силу Детройта!

Юри расслабился и оглядел их всех: об этих чувствах и этих людях он и сделает программу. "Из Нового Света" будет отражением его опыта жизни в чужой стране, с далекими людьми, но с каждой новой волной звука — все более вросшей в него, все более близкими, до того, что ток крови другого эхом отдавался в его собственных венах.

Юри склонил голову к плечу Пхичита и позволил себе подумать о счастье.

Юри поглядывал на экран, где Криспино ждал оценок, и разминался Цао Бинь, когда зазвонил телефон. Он отложил его совсем недавно, отправив поздравления Пхичиту с новым персональным рекордом. О положении в сетке турнира было пока рано говорить, ведь Пхичит попал на Кубок Ростелекома вместе с фаворитами.  
— Юри! — Пхичит захлебывался восторгом. — Ты это видел?!  
— Ты молодец, меня проняло до дрожи на моменте, когда ты после вращений в конце протянул руки вверх, будто бы к солнцу, и оператор взял крупным планом перчатки с распускающимися цветами. Вы уже на месте это придумали? Раньше завершающая поза была другой. Как там Сынгиль после тебя выступал, лед должен был растаять!  
— Спасибо! Только я о другом! Два мировых рекорда друг за другом! Вот Попович расстарался под Мендельсона. Слышал, что у них с Анной свадьба? Она вчера выступала, их пара пока вторая, а жених побил мировой рекорд. Пхичит перевел дыхание и продолжил: — И тут!!! Джакометти вышел на лед и… Это умопомрачительно! Не поверю ему больше никогда, если станет жаловаться, что соперников достойных нет и выигрывать скучно. Умопомрачительно, — повторил он. — Я не хочу примазаться к рекордам, но какое же это особенное чувство, когда на твоих глазах происходит… такое!  
— Пхичит, дыши. Я рад за тебя. Ты знаешь, что у тебя умопомрачительное отношение к жизни? — Юри специально использовал это же слово. — Я тут смотрю, как прошлогодний золотой медалист Чемпионата четырех континентов и серебряный — Чемпионата мира падает уже третий раз. Ты там где, прячешься от журналистов, чтобы позвонить мне? Видишь, как выступает Цао Бинь?  
— Уже четвертый прыжок запорол, — неверяще выдохнул Пхичит. Он начал понимать.  
— Ты вытянул третий номер на распределении и выступал после двух мировых рекордов друг за другом. Меня бы это размазало, — честно признал Юри. — И не спорь.  
— Ладно, но мы еще поговорил об этом. Он закончил. Жалко, ты не здесь, некому меня ущипнуть.  
— Поздравляю с третьим местом! У тебя сильная произвольная, верю, что ты сможешь! Пусть надежды твоих соперников опадут осенними листьями. У меня серебро с Кубка Канады, встретимся в Саппоро, — Юри перевел дыхание: волновался он как за себя.  
— Встретимся еще и в Сочи! Я уверен, ты пройдешь в финал. Что за день! Быть третьим после людей, установивших мировые рекорды. Мне нужна минутка, чтобы насладиться. Когда меня качнуло на риттбергере, я попрощался с всеми шансами. Спасибо, что выслушал, и… О, ну все, тренер меня нашел. Я еще позвоню перед сном.

Юри свернул прямую трансляцию и оглянулся на трио хомячков: Артур и Мэдисон спали, а Пушистик прилежно смотрел с ним и болел за хозяина до самого конца. Он погладил двух лентяев и пообещал, что прикроет их.

— Пхичит? — позвал Юри.  
— Да? — он с готовностью откликнулся.  
— Ты не мог не смотреть на меня так? — выделив голосом последнее слово, попросил Юри.  
— Ты стоишь ко мне спиной, — нарочито невинно ответил Пхичит.  
Юри повел плечом и облизал губы, подавив желание обернуться.  
— Я чувствую. К тому же, я не настолько плохо вижу, — он встретился с Пхичитом взглядом в отражении балетной студии.  
— Знаешь, каждый раз, когда мы с девочками ходим по клубам, меня тянет в самом начале, до того, как танцевать, сделать разминку, — внезапно заговорил о другом Пхичит.  
— Кто-то мешает?  
Пхичит подошел ближе и, заглянув через плечо Юри в зеркало, полюбовался контрастом их кожи.  
— И тут я подумал, есть ли разминка перед сексом?  
Юри мягко рассмеялся, повернулся к Пхичиту и, строго глядя на того сверху вниз, ответил:  
— Конечно. Ни один спортсмен не должен пренебрегать ей. Она называется "прелюдия".

Пхичит раздевал Юри как не разворачивал самые дорогие подарки, с идеальной бережной поспешностью, трогая пальцами, пробуя на вкус мокрыми поцелуями, жадно рассматривая каждый новый сантиметр голой кожи.  
Юри льнул к нему, коротко вздыхал, послушно поднимал руки, поворачивался и наклонялся без просьб, как будто знал без слов, что именно следующим будет делать Пхичит. Он двинулся назад, насаживаясь глубже, замер, пытаясь расслабиться. Пхичит, весь омытый удовольствием, словил в отражении невидящий взгляд Юри, глаза которого стали почти черными. Он хотел увидеть свои, но не смог сосредоточиться, внимание все время рассыпалось по телу под ним, прикосновениями и поцелуями.

Всего вдруг стало слишком много: блеск зеркал, жар собственного тела и уверенные прикосновения Юри, сорвавшаяся с подбородка капля пота, еле слышное потрескивание лампы в крайнем правом ряду, — Пхичит ощутил все разом, наслоившееся друг на друга, отраженное и вернувшееся еще более ярким, так, что он больше не мог это вынести.  
Он сорвался в крик. Чистый в своем удовольствии, грязный в бесстыдстве, громкий настолько, что удивительно, как не разлетелись в мелкое крошево все зеркала.

Уже одевшись, Пхичит решился.  
— Я тебя люблю, — признался просто, без намеков и вычурных жестов. — А ты?  
Он приложил свою ладонь к отпечатку на зеркале, подумав, что неплохо бы тут все протереть перед уходом.  
Пхичит прижался к Юри со спины и беззаботно выговорил, касаясь губами напряженной шеи:  
— Это легкий вопрос. Да-нет. Всего одно слово в ответ, Юри. Всего одно.  
Тот неожиданно развернулся и мягким движением прижал голову Пхичита к своей груди.  
— ได้ยินเสียงของหัวใจผมบ้างไหม Оно дает ответ.

"Кацуки Юри: из двух вариантов выбирай третий!" — с гордостью до умопомрачения влюбленного подумал Пхичит.

Три недели спустя в среде фигуристов вызвало живейшее обсуждение интервью Кацуки Юри, финалиста Гран-При в Сочи.

Среди прочего, он говорил и об одной из своих сильных сторон, обеспечивающей ему неизменно высокие баллы за компоненты программы:  
"Лед принял меня таким, какой я есть.  
Все эти образы, программы, и обещания чуда, и финальные поклоны не для него, для публики. Льду нужна только координация движений и зашнурованные коньки.  
На нем я могу быть настоящим, и именно таким меня там ждут.  
Я однажды пообещал себе, что не стану играть. Выражать то, что чувствую на самом деле — сколько угодно, делать вид, что испытываю то, чего и в помине нет — больше никогда".

На вопрос, что же заставило его изменить мнение, раз уж раньше приходилось играть несуществующее, он твердо ответил:  
— Встреча с настоящим.

Сам Юри в дальнейшей дискуссии не участвовал.

В конце концов, сезон только начинался.

**Author's Note:**

> [Текст на **RSYA**](http://awards.ruslash.net/works/6744)


End file.
